


『雀你』#驯

by YRbewithPWJ



Category: AB6IX (Band), Park Woojin - Fandom, 朴佑镇 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 码你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRbewithPWJ/pseuds/YRbewithPWJ
Relationships: 雀你 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	『雀你』#驯

/  
屈膝吻龙，骑虎难下。

01

临近考试周了，学校特意空出两周的时间给学生们自主复习。图书馆人满为患，一座难求，然而大家却仍然冲着这里严肃紧张的气氛，出入口络绎不绝。可即便在如此艰难的环境下，朴佑镇还是占到了两个靠窗连座的好位置。

“有多难？”朴佑镇嗤笑一声，吊儿郎当地松了松扣紧的衣领，“不就是六点起床，六点半排队，占到座了再叫你起床过来而已。”说完，他重新扣上了衣领最上的纽扣，从松开到扣上期间一直严严实实地遮挡着锁骨往上的一小截脖子。

教科楼传来下课的铃声，你扔下了笔，揉了揉眼睛，整个人跟橡皮糖一样又黏在了朴佑镇身上。朴佑镇已经见惯不怪了，右手还在写着公式，余光瞄到你在玩手机，左手便抢了过来放进包里。

“乖，再学一会。”朴佑镇抬手捏了捏你的小脸蛋，歪头望着你轻声细语，“等会就回家。”

“哥，我学完了。”你攀着他的手臂，将下巴搁在上面，眼睛眨巴眨巴地望着他。

“皮格马利翁效应是什么？”

“皮…皮什么？”

你一头雾水。

“我记得课件没有这东西啊，不是只有一个罗森塔尔效应吗？”

“就是罗森塔尔效应。”朴佑镇一脸无奈，可他也说不了什么，千言万语化作一句宠得不行的“你呀！”和一个轻刮鼻尖的小动作。

“哥哥，我饿了，回家吧，好不好～”电影都有拍撒娇女人最好命，你深深地掌握了这中间的精髓，嗲声嗲气地凑到朴佑镇耳边撒起了娇。

“等会带你去吃草莓蛋糕，再看半小时书好吗？”

“可我不想吃草莓蛋糕…”食指探进羽绒外套隔着衬衫点上朴佑镇的腹肌，轻柔地画了两圈后，逐渐向下，一直划到暂时还没有生气的小山丘，唇边吐着热气，“想吃掉哥哥。”

冰凉的小手极富内涵地揉搓着，朴佑镇的解题思路算是彻底被打断了。幸好他就坐在窗子旁，身边只坐着你，从对面看来，你们不过是悄声讨论题目的黏糊小情侣罢了。

受拉尼娜现象影响，今年的冬季比往常要冷得多。窗外下着绵绵细雪，隐约传来行人踩上落在地面的树枝咯吱咯吱的声响，一片洁净雪景映得周围更加寂静，尤其是在图书馆内，喘口大气都要分成几段，生怕不小心就会干扰到周围的人。朴佑镇低下头咬着笔竭力控制住呼吸，想要抓住你为非作歹的手却屡屡被你逃脱。低吟被咬碎在齿间， 你发觉朴佑镇那浓墨般的眸子正睨着你，嘴角的笑意更欢，捋送的动作渐渐加快。

“咳咳咳……”朴佑镇捂着嘴假装被呛到了，生生吞下快要吐出唇的舒爽喘息。

“哥哥，”你贴近他耳侧，用气音如实告诉他他身体某器官的情况，唇瓣若无其事地反复擦过他耳廓，“你硬了。”

从冬眠中被唤醒的猛兽虽然睡眼惺忪，可攻击力并不会因此减弱。你达成调戏的目标了，捏捏朴佑镇的裤裆，便收回了手收拾书包回家。

朴佑镇手足无措地用代数课本挡着裤裆，这画面想想就有趣。

02

刚换上拖鞋没多久，门铃就被急切地按着。

不用想也知道，朴佑镇回来了。

“你不是要再看一会书吗？”点火人好不怕死地开了门，朴佑镇肩上还带着雪，脸色黑得堪比墨汁。

“你还敢说！”朴佑镇丝毫不给你逃跑的机会，一脚踹上门，便将你摁在门上深吻。你顺从地勾上他的脖子，抚弄他微湿的碎发，解着他领口的扣子。

朴佑镇的吻技好了许多，具体表现在他能够自由控制自己锋利的犬齿了。带着柔劲的牙尖碾磨着你的下唇，直到你吃痛的哼出声，他才收起利器转而递上软舌轻轻舔舐。

一吻尽，千丝连。

朴佑镇严防死守的领口下藏着什么？

“佑镇呐～”

黑色的皮带子，穿着一个刻了名字的小银牌。这是朴佑镇不愿意被别人看见的秘密。

父母工作忙，偌大的房子空荡荡的住着你和朴佑镇两人。朴佑镇自小就纵容你，只要你开口，就算是随意提的一句，哪怕是天上的星星他也会想办法摘给你。

“佑镇呐，给姐姐说说是怎么解决的？”你将朴佑镇拉进衣帽间后的暗室里，掏出新买的黑绳子扣上他脖子上的黑皮圈。

“我……”朴佑镇显然还未从地位转变中适应，潜意识抗拒的态度让他不愿意顺从。

朴佑镇闯入字母圈的大门，是个精心安排的意外，你找了带你入圈的驯服师演了一场无偏差的戏。你仍然记得朴佑镇推开房门的样子，惊愕、愤怒、情欲，捏得发白的拳头毫不留情地砸在门框，震得你装在门后的道具架子差点散架。驯服师走出房门的时候，挑衅地瞥了朴佑镇一眼，伺机在他身上喷了催情香水。

“哥……”你还顶着小黑猫耳朵，双手压着短裙边跪坐在他面前，扮相无辜得紧。

朴佑镇头疼得青筋突突跳个不停，下身隆起的趋势也不在他掌控之内，你只轻轻撩拨便让他欲望直冲、失了理智。事后床单上一点红才让朴佑镇清醒过来，恐慌得如落入猎人陷阱的小狼崽，尖牙利爪无用武之地。

“哥，你陪我玩吧～不然我就要找别人了！”你趴在他胸前，仰着头蜻蜓点水地亲着他下巴。朴佑镇那时思绪乱得很，身体僵硬地躺在那，手也不知道该怎么放。你从枕头下掏出早就备好的黑皮项圈，翻身跨坐在他身上，肩上的被单落下，惊得朴佑镇连忙捂着眼睛。你轻笑了一声，在他半推半就下给他戴上项圈。

“佑镇呐，从今天开始你就是我的狗了。”你捏着他下巴，迫使他抬起头来与你接吻。

朴佑镇似乎才发觉自己中计了，伸出的舌尖停在半空。不可否认，他确实是对自己宠上天的妹妹怀着不一样的心思，可他也从没想过要实现些什么。可当下这情况，食髓知味，随着心走好像更适合些，朴佑镇扯了扯脖子上的项圈，点点头算是答应了。

床第之欢，两性相悦，天生契合。

你很给朴佑镇面子，外人面前哥哥妹妹，房门关紧后就是死鬼宝贝了，关键是朴佑镇也乐意臣服。

03

“我……”朴佑镇还没说出些什么，身上便多了两条红印子，疼倒是不疼，酥酥麻麻的激起一阵细皮疙瘩。你终于下手解开了他的扣子，小银牌明晃晃的入了视线，手里的小皮鞭高高扬起轻轻落下。

“五金尼…”朴佑镇垂头看着小银牌，咬咬牙低声说道，“五金尼在厕所解决了才回来的。”

你按着朴佑镇的肩膀，让他坐在你面前。朴佑镇扶着你的腰，指尖捏着你的衣服一点点从裙子里扯出来。朴佑镇体温偏高，掌心暖烘烘的，紧贴肌肤时十分舒适。你抬手从身后的架子上摸出手铐，架着朴佑镇双手拷在了床脚，又用黑丝带蒙住他的眼睛。

“佑镇呐，你说说，射的时候想着谁？”你调笑地蹲在他面前啊，托着腮，大大咧咧地露着米白色的小裤裤，反正他也看不到。

朴佑镇轻咳几声，支支吾吾了半天也没吐出几个字，反倒是耳尖憋得通红。你爬到他面前，低下头毫无顾忌地玩弄着微微鼓起的拉链，偶尔抬起头发觉他被犬齿咬得发白地下唇便加倍的对付起就要冲出拉链的巨物。

“是姐姐……”朴佑镇仿佛要把这样亲昵的称呼咬碎在齿间，含糊粘腻沾着情欲的喘息，“五金尼射的时候想着姐姐，想射到姐姐的脸上。”

羞耻话语一吐而后快，朴佑镇虽然看不见你的表情，但还是羞得头低得不能再低。你心满意足地笑出了声，抬手揉了揉朴佑镇的脑袋，柔声哄道：“我的佑镇真乖~”

“姐姐，我想要。”朴佑镇一脚踩穿羞耻心的底线，挣着手拷压着嗓，浓郁的情愫在话语间翻滚，似乎解开双手的下一秒就要将你拆骨入腹。

你深知朴佑镇骨子里并没有M属性，于是一而再再而三地挑衅着他的底线，仅仅为了一幅他不愿屈服的画面，可谁知他的包容度大得很一次接一次服从，显得你无良又狠心。

“不给！”你气结，站起了身居高临下地盯着他。

“姐姐~”朴佑镇甜腻地喊着，换了个舒适的坐姿，遂抬起脚上下蹭着你的小腿。朴佑镇衬衣只解了最上两颗，看着衣冠楚楚，实际上拉下的裤链之间，巨龙已抬头。你重新扬起了手里的小皮鞭，轻轻霍霍到他腿间，朴佑镇叹息着偶尔挺起了身，柱身的青筋越发显眼，铃口清液津津。

“佑镇呐~姐姐要亲上去咯，佑镇可千万不能抖哦！”你卸下裙子，屈膝跪趴在他跟前，啧啧作响地亲吻着铃口。朴佑镇不可避免地挺身颤抖着，扬起了头大口大口地喘着气，汗珠沿着鬓发滑落，一滴滴落在衬衫上。

“佑镇千万不能射哦！”你撑起了身子凑到他耳边，话末便舔着他耳廓，舌尖模仿着推拉的动作，浅入浅出。手上的动作也没有忽略，捋动遍布神经的皮肤，间或恶作剧地用指甲抠着铃口，等粘液溢出便带着粘液顺着突突跳动的青筋滑到根部，颠颠沉甸甸的囊球。等下一次被按上铃口，朴佑镇低吟出了声，挺着身挣得床脚差点被手铐拦腰斩断，双腿屈起颤抖得不停。

朴佑镇没有射，却高潮了。

你依旧按着他的铃口，摘下他眼前的黑丝带看着他迷蒙的双眼，安慰地伸出舌尖舔吻着微张喘息的嘴唇。朴佑镇嘴角沾满了你的津液，亮晶晶的，让人实在无法移开眼。

“宝贝，你完了。”朴佑镇哑了嗓，低沉的喉音伴着湿热的气息冲进你的耳膜。你才发现手铐被挣坏了，这才第一次用，朴佑镇脖子上的黑绳子不知道什么时候也被他解了。

“哥！我错了！”安全词一出，人要懂得及时认怂。你被困在他怀里，膝头顶着他仍然勃发的男物，双手扒着他的肩膀，极力讨好地朝他脸上左亲一口右亲一口。朴佑镇哼了一声，双手圈着你的小腿直接抱起你：“晚了。”

04

朴佑镇直接将你丢到床上，拽着黑项圈扯了扯嘴角。你不嫌事大，翻身趴在他面前，捧着他腿间的巨物舔弄着。

“哥哥，你好硬哦！”

“不硬能让你满足？”朴佑镇将沾满口水的男物啪啪地拍了拍你的脸颊，惹得你轻呼讨厌，“好好舔，等会哥哥喂饱你。”

你含弄着他的男物，舌尖缠着头部吮吸着，啧啧作响。眼见你就要给他深喉，朴佑镇一把拽起你欺身扑在你身上：“不准。”

“可是我想……”你圈上他的脖颈，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖。朴佑镇自制力很好，自从你很久之前给他深喉过一次，他见着你止不住溢出的泪水和嗓子疼了两天后，他便再也不许你这么做了，悄悄的也不行，即便深喉给他的压迫快感是别的都无法取代的。他的脾气很好，但在情事的某些方面却特别霸道，说一不二。

“哥…”你仰着头任由他舔舐你细长的脖子。朴佑镇似乎特别喜欢轻轻啃咬脖子，犬齿不经意地擦过颈动脉总是会激起你一阵源于本能的恐惧颤栗，而他特别喜欢看你在他身下颤抖的娇弱模样，若是能够轻哼着他的名字变更能激起情愫。

“喊我名字。”朴佑镇低声命令道。

“佑镇、佑镇。”你呢喃细语，念了几遍仍然觉得不足，于是试探地念了句，“我爱你。”

“你说什么？”朴佑镇僵住了，愣愣地望着你。

“我爱你，朴佑镇。”你一字一句地说着。

朴佑镇是你同父异母的哥哥，你不喜欢他的母亲，也从来没给过朴佑镇好脸色。但朴佑镇一点也不在意，你闯祸他兜着，明明闯见你和驯服师的事，只要他对父亲透露半点，你就足以被扫出家门。但他什么也没有做，甚至还自甘堕落踩进你的陷阱。等过了大半个春秋，你突然发现朴佑镇看你的眼神不对，不是那种家人间亲切关怀的眼神，更像是恋人间她闹我笑的宠溺眼神。你不能承认地乱了心绪，变本加厉地在游戏中羞辱他，可他始终眼含爱意，即便遮着双眼，连亲吻也是缱绻情愫的温柔。

我败了。你终究逃不远，便决心抛弃所有，回拥他的温暖。

“我爱你。”你又念了一遍，攀身送上恳切的亲吻。

朴佑镇收敛起犬齿，递出柔却有力的舌尖与你纠缠。他头一次不愿闭眼，想仔细清晰地记着眼前与他只有一点点想象地女孩的模样。舔舐吮吸，空中推拉，彼此纠缠。他贴心地安抚着你胸前的软肉，一吻一吻从唇到肩。

“我记得这里，”朴佑镇使坏地捏了捏挺翘都乳尖，“是被我……”

“闭嘴！”你羞臊的红了脸，情欲冲得头昏，软绵绵地捂着他的嘴不让他说出更耻人的话。朴佑镇顺势亲吻你的掌心，握在手里后，又亲了亲手背。

朴佑镇掌握着你身体的所有节奏，指点所点之处均燃起一片欲火，烧得玉肌通红。你大张的双腿不知是该张还是闭，拽着床单嘤嘤两声，便被他舌尖的冲撞顶上欲峰。朴佑镇卷起你的衬衣，连着内衣一并往上推，埋头轻咬玉峰红樱，灵活的手指补上空缺就着涌出的蜜液一入一出。

你总会在欲海中出神地感叹朴佑镇技术的高深，怎么能有人这么能干呢？

“还能走神？”朴佑镇在你眼前摆摆手，下身狠狠地耸动着。

“嗯哼…别、慢、慢点！”你被浪潮一巴掌拍了回来，攀紧他的腰在他耳边轻声呓语。

“别慢点？”朴佑镇撑起了身子，低声笑着，蓦然加快了速度，“收到。”

“混蛋！”你娇嗔着咬上他紧致地肩膀，借此忍住逐渐大声的呻吟。

酣畅淋漓的性，若是点缀上爱意，便能在床帏间开辟一片天一片地。

“我爱你。”朴佑镇侧身拥着你，凑近你耳边低声耳语，也不知你听进去了没有，只是看见你迷迷糊糊地点点头便心满意足地笑了。

/  
“哥，冷，”你卷了卷身上的被子，嗓音黏糊，“别开窗。”

“就这一屋子催情香薰你能撑到明天早上？”朴佑镇回头嘲笑一声，探手进被子里意味深长地捏了捏你腰间的软肉。

爱情无所谓谁驯服谁，不过是相互臣服吧。

END


End file.
